Reasons Why Magic And Technology Should Never Mix
by Nanashi Sonzai
Summary: It was supposed to be a safe charm... But the Wizarding World had never attempted to cast it on a video game.


Reasons Why Magic And Technology Should Never Mix

by: Nanashi Sonzai and Yami no Orochi

Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter Crossover

Main Characters: Harry Potter/ Cloud Strife

Summary: All the students had been told it was a safe charm... Which is why Harry Potter, in order to fulfill requirements for his Summer work in Charms in preparation for Third Year, cast the charm that transfers the mind and soul into a temporary world created from a story. In most cases, it is used on textbooks or novels. No one had had any idea what would happen if it was cast on a video game...

Prologue: It Just Wasn't the Dursleys' Day

* * *

Harry Potter stood before the table of Dursleys, and forced himself to take a deep breath and count backwards from ten. Slowly. After all, he didn't want to give Uncle Vernon a reason to deny him the right to visit Hogsmeade during the school year.

Besides, the woman was so not worth getting another citation for underage magic, even if it would feel so good to give in to the rising surge of anger and unleash the power that his relatives so feared upon her. It would be wonderful to finally unleash the anger and frustration that had been building up in him for years...

As he felt the surge of magic rising with his anger, he managed to get a hold of himself. Even though the Dursley family as a whole treated him like he was shit on the bottom of their shoe, he did not want to get kicked out of Hogwarts in exchange for revenge.

Heading upstairs over the objections of the drunken bitch, Harry managed to make it into his room since Uncle Vernon wanted to get the angry young wizard away from his beloved but slightly intoxicated sibling. Or at least, that was the jist of what Harry overheard as he went into the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive. To distract himself from his still slanderous living(unfortunately...) maritally Aunt. Who apparently was very vocal in her opinions on people she had never met. But obviously, hearsay is far more interesting then any form of civility or evidence she could possibly demonstrate or encounter.

Hoping to distract himself from the howling down below, Harry pulled out his Second year charms text, praying that the study of magic could possibly help him lose all track of dismal reality, even if only for a brief time.

If he remembered correctly, which he did if the scrap of parchment acting as a place holder was any evidence, this summer he was supposed to get a firm grasp on a very special charm. Called the Mercurious Charm, it transported you into another realm, dictated by what you cast the spell at.

_Intended solely for knowledge gaining purposes, one was supposed to use this charm to travel into textbooks, were one would experience the book as if it was a world. And in the book's world, the magic made those rules the rules of reality. Example given, say someone cast this charm on their favorite fantasy book. They would be incorporated into the world of the book and its history, as if they had always been part of it. And everything about them that did not fit already to the laws of the world, would be adjusted until it did._

_And unless you know the counter charm, Mercurious Inverse, you cannot leave until reaching the new universe's end. For example, the end of the story._

_A warning to all who would use this charm, unless you remember to use Mercurious Inverse, you can be killed, or worse. And while someone outside the book can release, they must first know that you are in there._

_It is recommended that you do not practice this charm alone. Preferably, you will have a master of the Mercurious Inverse on hand. If you insist on practicing alone, do not point at anything that you do not understand._

Harry was very much interested in this spell. If he could pull this off, he could escape from the Dursleys whenever he wanted. And if this worked like Professor Flitwick said, he could definitely pull it off.

Since he was at the wand movement demonstration images, he pulled his wand out from under his pillow and began to practice the swishy movements...

Meanwhile, with the poor dumb ignorant basta-

Ahem... We mean the Dursleys, yeah.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were having small talk with the snoozing dog murderer, and released their beloved son to go play his brand new, special edition video game in his room. Shaking the house only slightly as he trudged as fast as he could up the stairs, he made it to his room in record time. For him. It took as long as it took Harry to find his book and start reading the section on that most interesting charm.

Dudley switched on his Play Station, having already placed his brand new Final Fantasy VII disc 1 within it. Watching the opening credits, he prepared for the long haul ahead.

You could say many things about Dudley Dursley. Very few if any would be considered complimentary by normal standards. You could not say he didn't know his video games. Particularly when his entire school was buzzing about it. He was going to finish this game, and brag about next term.

After all, the boys at Smeltings made fun of his... size. It was only right that he put them in their place.

While Dudley was impatiently awaiting the beginning of the action, Harry had progressed from silently swishing thru the wand movements, to muttering the incantation. Unfortunately, he was still somewhat upset from earlier.

Even more unfortunate, he had decided, without reading further, that since he wasn't aiming at anything that could possibly be converted by the spell, that he could try combining this with another charm he had been studying. This charm is the Magic Amplifying Charm, Maxima.

Combining his still present frustration with his subconscious desire to get the hell out of this house, he cast the spell.

"Mercurio MAXIMA!" To Harry's great surprise, a dark purple beam of magic lined in lilac shot from his wand and nailed the wall. The recoil sent his wand flying into the wall behind, which sent it to the floor, where it rolled into the hiding place of his precious items, such as his photo album and his Invisibility Cloak.

In fact, his wand was now lying on said Invisibility cloak.

Harry was paying no attention to this, as he was staring at the display of magic occurring before him.

It was behaving much the same way as a sentient paint balloon might, clinging to the point of impact while exploring its surroundings with tendrils of magic. It was undoubtedly searching for something to attach to. Something to connect with, but it would find nothing. Harry, while somewhat reckless was not a fool. At least not so much of one as to practice a transference charm with something to transfer into present in the immediate vicinity.

Slowly, as if being absorbed into the wall, it seemed to disappear. To Harry, this was cause for relief, as it appeared the magic was dissipating harmlessly into nothingness.

Unfortunately, as far as the Wizarding World was concerned, that was not the case. The Magic was merely continuing its search for suitable conversion material.

What Harry thought was the magic essentially converting back into its more neutral and purposeless form, was in fact the secondary form of the spell sinking into the surface it had impacted in search of the target it had been sent at. The confusion on this point being a direct result of the Maxima portion of the spell Harry cast. If Harry had cast Mercurio, it would have dissipated after determining there was no suitable transfer material present.

However, the Maxima portion gives it more power and initiative then the more commonly used form. That is why the magic sunk into the walls, and followed the electrical wiring it found to see if it would lead to a suitable data source for the caster to be sent into.

It didn't have to look far.

Harry's bedroom was once Dudley's second bedroom. The two rooms shared a wall. That wall was the one Harry cast the spell at, and the wall that Dudley was currently facing as he tried to play his new video game and get some form of accomplishment to hold over the heads of his classmates.

The spell followed the electrical wiring into the outlet on the otherside of the wall, up the cord, and into the Playstation. It scanned the information possessed within the silvery disc, and determined it to be suitable for its purpose. Having found a more then adequate destination for its caster, the spell began to convert the information contained within. When it came to the point when it was informed by the disc that it was time to switch to disc two, it was momentarily confused. The story wasn't over yet? Sending out more tendrils, it sought out the next part of the story. While it searched, the residue of the spell on its caster's wand began to search out what was connected to the caster so that everything appropriate could be transferred and adapted.

Harry reached under his bed for his wand, and found himself being shocked, as if by static, which of course, made him pull back. While he investigated his stinging hand for burns, the residue on his wand was supercharged.

Due to being in contact with its wizard, the spell it was now casting had enough power to scan all of his belongings that it was near. Harry watched as pale purple light flashed about from under his bed.

It was striking like a serpent, there in a flash, coiling around its target, and then vanishing in a poof of smoke. It was like magic, from one of those shows Dudley used to watch.

It was striking everything; first his trunk, which lasted a few seconds before vanishing in smoke, and then his parchment and quills in flashes of smoke, then his textbooks disappeared, then his wardrobe in a mere second. And then...

At last, all that was left was him, his wand, and the Cloak. His wand floated in the center of a sphere of bolts, the cloak continually struck as it slowly faded away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Gaunt Cottage)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In a compartment beneath the floor of an old, rundown shack, with a snake nailed to the door, a ring of gold with a simple black stone began to radiate purple smoke as it burned away. Purple sparks hit the wood, and the whole cottage set ablaze with magic fire.

The residents of the nearby muggle village noticed nigh immediately, as the overgrown brush burned merrily. They managed to contain it, but it consumed the entire Riddle graveyard.

To their deep and abiding horror, it destroyed the tombs and the graves, leaving all it touched nought but ash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Headmaster of Hogwarts Quarters)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Dumbledore lay sleeping, his wand sitting in a stand began to rise and emit purple sparks. Fawkes, awoken by the smell of burning paper as the sparks consumed the books, the Elder wand nought but smoke in the draft, knew what he must do to stop the production of flame.

Flying over, he swallowed the purple flame. And was consumed by it.

And the next morning, Dumbledore would wake to a room of ash, his phoenix reborn in the center.

And his wand long destroyed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Dursley Residence: Dudley's Room)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dudley was, to put it mildly, freaking out. He had started his brand new game, and had been doing miserably. He couldn't get past level one.

Why the hell wouldn't the people open the door?

As he tried, again to defeat level one, his Playstation threw a lightning bolt at him. It barely missed hitting him straight between the eyes.

Now it was zapping his game case with the other two discs in it. And strangely enough, the discs were emitting purple flame. As he watched in stupefied amazement, the flames became one swirling united disc, shooting off small fireballs and lighting his room on fire, paining it in pale lilac light.

Unable to comprehend what was occurring before his eyes, he was unable to move as a small ember wafted to his overly large chin. In an instant he was ignited, and reduced to nought but ash in the form of a charred skeleton.

He was unable to alert the rest of his family as the disc began to spin even faster, producing greater quantities of flame that were strewn about, burning through all they touched in a mer instant.

Harry, lightheaded, fell to his knees, head throbbing as he looked at his floating wand. It burned away, slowly being destroyed by the magic it had called at his command.

The last thing he saw as all faded to black, was the purple flame heading towards him through the wall he had cast toward.

And then there was nothing...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Spell's POV)()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

WTF?

It had served its purpose. It's caster had been drawn from his body into the world he had selected for creation. There had been no interruption.

Yet the blue screen of death, it's arch nemesis was registering errors.

What did it mean that there was no body to return to.

It supposed it was possible that with the extra power drawn and enabled by the Maxima addition that the body had been drawn in with the mind and soul, but that shouldn't be...

Well this was a simple problem to fix, all it had to do was invert and pull the body back out.

Inverting to release the master's body it had doubtlessly consumed by accident, the spell created a portal from its newly formed universe, attempting to expel the solid mass.

Unfortunately, there was no solid mass.

But there was a gravitational inversion.

And zero pressure.

Yeah, real recipe for disaster we got here.

Not many people can use a simple transference charm to create the magical equivalent of a BLACK HOLE!!!!!!!!

As this was occurring, the other three residents of the domicile were downstairs, the married couple in the living room, and Marge in the kitchen, having a night cap of bourbon.

Petunia and Vernon, unbeknownst to the alcoholic, had already been incinerated when the spell inverted. She was so tipsy that she missed their brief agonized screams from the searing pain.

Thus, she completely missed it when the living room was destroyed, crushed upward by the cement of the house's foundation. Ripper, her beloved bulldog, was killed instantly.

Marge, unlike her brother and her sister in law, was not so fortunate as Ripper.

She was still conscious, and aware when she was pulled to the ceiling, which was very charred. She passed through it, impaled with tiny ashen splinter needles, digging into her ample flesh. She was screaming, but there was no sound, only pain. Her lungs collapsed, sucked upwards into the bronchial tubes, and then up into the trachea.

Almost as if someone had begun to cast inside out organ spell, and cast slow on it.

Fortunately for her, she finally died when struck in the head by high velocity concrete as she was crushed around the hole in time and space.

The house, completely consumed by the force of the inverted spell, left only a crater as it compacted ever tighter around the hole. Water flowed upward from the broken pipes, cooling the increasingly dense mass, as well as polishing it, forming it into a perfect sphere that grew ever smaller.

The tremors ceased as the spell finally stopped. The water finally falling to fill the crater, creating a perfectly circular pond the size of a scoop that completely removed the home.

The stone created from the intense heat and pressure fell, landing in the pool of water that was forming in the base of the crater. Despite the tennis ball size of the gleaming red sphere, it sent all the gathered water upwards in the splash, only to fall and submerge it. The water that came from the broken pipes was now drawn to the stone in the depths of the small pond.

By the time the fire fighters and emergency responders arrived, having calculated the epicenter of the tremors, the pond crater had overflowed, causing no end of trouble for the officials, as the neighbors were all quite hysterical.

They were raving about burning buildings and implosions, and black holes of all things. Even the strange passerby in the weird outfit was incomprehensible.

He was raving about portals of fire that led to hell, and had obviously consumed the home of the satan worshippers, and had been dropped as a malevolent stone, pure in its evil, into the pond.

The arresting official, who would later not recall this man, called him a loony.

The ministry obliviator called him a problematic headache that would never leave St. Mungo's.

It began to rain, casting a shadow on the world...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(The Sky: Above the City of Midgar)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Above the plated city of Midgar, home of the people who have yet to be awakened, a pale purple light began to shine.

Like a firework that did not defeat gravity it fell toward the ground, passing without trace into the undercity, leaving only the screams of a falling child in its wake.

"Stop this thing-" he hit the ground with enough force to reincorporate himself. Or, if not, the spell reincorporated him in this location none-the-less.

His prior memories of life before this world were erased, consumed by the power of the spell.

But do not fear, for the spell replaced them with new memories. Memories far more appropriate to the world he was now a part of.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Author's Note)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yami no Orochi, who looks like bankai Ichigo with green hair and pale skin, appears in flash of green light.

Nanashi Sonzai, who looks like Aura from .hack//SIGN, appears in wavy color mist. (See Macha appear in .hack//SIGN)

Nanashi Sonzai: And that's the prologue.

Yami no Orochi: Note that me and her are authors. But during the we referred to Mercurio as a person, via giving him a POV.

Nanashi Sonzai: So, as a joke, we are referring to ourselves as spells. Unfortunately, we don't know when to stop running with it.

Yami no Orochi: We may never stop.

Nanashi Sonzai: We may make it a plot point.

Yami no Orochi: So shut up unless you have something constructive to say.

Nanashi Sonzai: Who knows, maybe this has something to do with title.

Yami no Orochi: Well it does make sense. We do control the world via words.

Nanashi Sonzai: Sans CGI. So we control the computer.

Mercurio, who looks like Matt from Death Note in purple, appears.

Mercurio: But I'm not a person.

YnO: No, you are a fan character. And I'm interviewing you.

Yami pulls microphone from nowhere.

Nanashi plugs in microphone.

YnO: So, how does it feel to have nearly destroyed all of London? Curious wizards want to know!

Mercurio: Uhh....

YnO: Is that your only comment to the Daily Prophet?

Yami takes ridiculous cord and wraps spell in it.

YnO: I can have Skeeter here with you for hours...

Mercurio: I was just trying to fix the problem.

A tall man whom resembles Kakuzu of Akatsuki, but without his anime and manga selves stitches arrives.

Obliviate: Hey, get off Mercurio's back!

Pink haired little Maxima, on her current sugar high, popped up on Obliviate's shoulder.

Maxima: You tell Avada, Obli!

Yami/Avada Kedavra: Grr! Tag teamed.

Nanashi/Ultima: Story win count: Good guy spells:1. Bad guy spells: 0.

Maxima: What are you doing here, Aunt Ulti?

Nanashi: Avada brought me in. He's too lazy to type.

Yami: Besides, it's your world he's in!

FF Spell Ultima/Nanashi: Point.

YnO/NS: Chapter Prologue

Ultima: Owari da!

Avada: End.

Ultima: As an option, there is/was a previous version of this chapter that was interspersed with AN commentary. You will have to contact us for it, however. Every one of the reviews received objected to the in-story commentary.


End file.
